Evergreen Tops Security Breach
The Security Breach that George Nearnight's team suffered while investigating MAFIA was one of the main plot lines throughout the Evergreen Tops district. Role in cases *A Snob Case, Case #1 in Blue Coasts: After arresting Clive Goldman for the murder of Mark Hilton, the team went to ask Montgomery Appleton (who had been one of the case suspects) if he knew anything about who had ordered the hit on Mark, since Clive had told the player that a secret society called MAFIA had told him to do it. Montgomery did not reply to the MAFIA password accordingly, so he was not part of the organization. However, after Jerry Bryar mentioned Thomas Ravens' name, Montgomery seemed shocked and asked where he knew him from. Jerry said that Thomas was one of their team's analysts and Montgomery simply walked away. Later, Everett Sanderson mentioned having seen Montgomery walking away from the Hilton & Hilton's golf course. After the player and Jerry went back there, they found a mysterious device buried under a pile of sand. The device was given to Thomas and he admitted that it was a device that he had made (which was meant to find secret microphones) but that he had no idea that it was in Montgomery's hands. He said that he did know Montgomery and that there was a story that he hadn't explained well to his teammates. The player and Jerry asked Thomas what the story was. He said that two years prior, he had hacked Appleton Light Industries (Montgomery's company) just out of curiosity but eventually found out that his company was evading taxes. He publicly exposed the company and after hearing about his skills and sense of justice, Chief Nearnight asked him to join his team. Two weeks after that, he saw that Montgomery was trying to hack the network of their police squad but Thomas said that he had "controlled it". *Corpse Within The Dead, Case #2 in Blue Coasts: In the middle of the investigation of Clive Goldman's murder, Thomas told the team that he had realized that their team's network had been suffering a hack for a long time and that he'd never noticed. He later managed to hack their hacker back, and after establishing contact with them, he said "it never pours cats and dogs". He'd actually tried to say "it never rains but it pours", which was MAFIA's password. The hacker noticed this and told Thomas to "stay away from MAFIA" since they were "already working on that", and proceeded to delete all of their files before Thomas could access them. However, he managed to get enough information to see that the one who had been hacking their Police Department's network was no other than Gary Perkins. Oddly enough, Gary didn't cut his connection to the team which made Thomas suspect that he still wanted to communicate with them. This was proof that Gary was investigating both MAFIA and the cold case that had brought the player to Blue Coasts in the first place. Thomas downloaded all of the files he could from Gary's computer and later cut their connection to him, meaning that he was no longer able to access the police's network. *Conquest Of Paradise, Case #3 in Blue Coasts: During another investigation, Joey Appleton (Montgomery's son) became one of the suspects. The team took the chance to investigate his house and see what they could find there. Joey told the player that he would call his father, who was out of town at the moment, to tell him that the police were investigating their house. Moments later, Thomas approached the player to say that unfortunately, they were being hacked again. This time, the hacker seemed to be very amateur, so Thomas could easily notice what was going on. However, the method the hacker was using was very similar to what Montgomery Appleton had done two years before when he tried to hack them. *Manhunt, Case #4 in Blue Coasts: Even though the hacker seemed to be an amateur, Thomas was having a hard time cutting their connection to the police network and couldn't hack them back either. Moreover, he found out that two years before, he'd never been able to cut Montgomery's connection to them. Unfortunately, Montgomery had been hacking them for two years and had only cut their connection to them after Mark Hilton's murder, the same day he found out that Thomas was a member of the player's police squad. This made no sense to them, since Montgomery had known from the beginning that he was hacking the one responsible for exposing his company's tax evasion. Now that Montgomery was hacking them again (due to his son telling him that the player had been to their house), MAFIA had found out that the police were going to ambush their squad hiding in the wetlands, which explained why they had mysteriously vanished after the player and Jerry Bryar showed up there. This also made no sense, since it implied that Montgomery was helping MAFIA, but he had shown not being a member of the organization after they had said the password to him. After arresting the case's killer, Thomas gave the team more news about the files in Gary's computer. He saw that Gary had actually started hacking them around March (which was around the time he moved to Blue Coasts), but also saw in his computer that he had been hacking the Townville Police Department as well. They contacted Lindsey Vain to let her know about it so that she could protect their team's network. Thanks to Lindsey, they found out that her uncle Jordi Mills (who was living in Blue Coasts and had just been arrested by the player) had worked for Appleton Light Industries years prior and that the company was looking for a hacker to hire. Jordi wanted to offer the job to Lindsey, but she declined because of her dislike towards Jordi. Eventually, Montgomery's company found some other hacker which he hired, and which had managed to hack the police for two years without them noticing. Now, they were hacking the police again and Thomas could find no way to solve the issue. See also *Thomas Ravens *Montgomery Appleton *Gary Perkins Category:Blue Coasts